Resfriado asesino
by PINKDIAMOND4000
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Soren se pasa todas las tardes solo leyendo en el lago por que su amigo no le hace caso?


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Antes de que me linchen por no actualizar las otras historias :v vengo para decir que me emocioné con este one-shot por lo que no pude evitar no escribirlo y aquí lo tienen :v. Hice otro un par de días atrás que se llama "Cazando ranas" es el predecesor de este para que entiendan un poco que pasó XD. Aunque, tampoco es tan necesario que lo lean :v.

 **Disclamer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece.

* * *

No sabía por qué ni como pasó pero después de que enfermó esa tarde lluviosa nada volvió a ser igual. Era cierto que Aqua llegó primero que él y que Ike era su amigo, pero al Soren llegar a la fortaleza y ver de nuevo a la única persona en el mundo que lo ayudó, se sintió feliz. Y más aún cuando Ike se hizo muy amigo de él y ambos andaban juntos todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, Soren enfermó y no pudo acompañar a su amigo por lo que Aqua fue con él y desde entonces ambos se hicieron un tanto inseparables.

Y a causa de eso ahora se encontraba solo, cerca del lago, leía uno de sus tomos de magia para ser más fuerte y así seguir trabajando como mercenario. A penas tenía once años y ya había ido a misiones de verdad contra bandidos, ayudaba al comandante Greil con la estrategias y también a hacer el inventario.

Siempre le gustó la soledad, por lo que sentarse a leer solo, sentado sobre la madera que se encontraba encima el lago para saltar a nadar lo relajaba. Sin embargo, extrañaba pasar más tiempo con Ike ya que él era su único amigo y en cambio Aqua tenía más amigos como Mist, Rolf y Boyd. Soren solo le hablaba al hijo del comandante porque sentía que era en la única persona en la cual podía confiar. No odiaba a Aqua, pero se le hacía indiferente, sobre todo cuando fue aquella vez a reclamarle que Ike era solo su amigo y que lo dejara en paz. A Soren le dio igual pero al parecer la chica se lo tomó personal y en cada oportunidad que tenía la aprovechaba para alejar a Ike de su lado.

Suspiró un poco al sentir como el gélido aire de la mañana otoñal acarició todo su cuerpo, así como agitó su cabello de forma delicada. Las hojas de los árboles tenían una gama de colores entre anaranjados y cafés y poco a poco iban cayendo una por una. Dentro de un mes y algo el invierno se acercaría por lo que habría que usar más ropa de lo normal y eso no le molestaba, muy al contrario le gustaba llevar mucha ropa porque así podía cubrir todas las cicatrices que tenía en su espalda, en sus piernas y otras partes.

Sus manos agarraron con fuerza su tomo para intentar suprimir los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda al recordar los golpes de su antiguo maestro y de la mujer que lo cuidó y se forzó a sí mismo a seguir estudiando su tomo para distraer su mente de aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban constantemente.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó ya que se perdió en la lectura, el ambiente era perfecto y reconfortante, aparte de silencioso y tranquilo. Levantó la vista de su libro y vio que hacia donde él se encontraba sentado se le acercaron un par de zorros salvajes de pelaje rojo que correteaban hacia el lago. Esto alarmó al chico e hizo que se parara de inmediato ya que pensó que sería mejor volver al fuerte y seguir allí con su lectura. No le agradaban mucho los animales pero tampoco vio necesidad de atacarlos si ellos no le prestaban atención al mago.

Justo cuando comenzó a caminar por la rampa para ir hacia el bosque los zorros corrieron tan rápido hacia donde Soren se encontraba que no se dieron cuenta de que el chico estaba ahí, por lo que el pobre Soren al chocar con ellos cayó al agua por el impacto. Como no sabía nadar comenzó a gritar un tanto nervioso para que alguien fuera por él y lo sacara, pero era inútil porque se encontraba solo en ese lugar y los animales no podían ayudarlo.

Sintió como poco a poco fue tragando agua y cada vez que subía a la superficie se hundía inmediatamente debido a los pataleos desesperados, tenía miedo y no podía mantener la calma, era una de las pocas veces que le tenía miedo a algo. Pero lo peor no siguió ahí ya que había comenzado a llover fuerte y el frío aumentó de manera considerable así como también la corriente del río comenzó a arrastrar al chico mientras este luchaba desesperadamente por mantenerse en la superficie.

Ya se sentía cansado de luchar y estaba seguro que la fuerte corriente terminaría por matarlo, seguro que a nadie le importaría su muerte, solamente a Ike y al comandante Greil, después estaba seguro que a más nadie por lo que dejó de luchar para que así el agua se lo llevara con todo.

* * *

Despertó al sentir algo peludo rozarle la cara. Pensó que había muerto y que se encontraba en el cielo, o tal vez en el infierno, pero esas dudas se disiparon en el momento que el olor a humedad y pescado se incrustó en su nariz por lo que abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver que había a su alrededor. Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que veía borroso y apenas podía distinguir una pequeña masa de color naranja que estaba frente a su rostro.

-¡Wa! ¡Está vivo Lancelot! -Exclamó una voz femenina y muy aguda.

-Mew~ -Contestó un felino.

-Hmm... -Soren se removió un poco y volvió a abrir sus ojos para poder enfocar mejor la vista.

Al ya no ver borroso se dio cuenta de que frente a él se encontraba sentado un gato anaranjado de ojos verdes y que junto a este había una niña de enormes ojos del mismo color que el felino, su cabello era morado y le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía un cintillo en la cabeza de color blanco y portaba un vestido de mangas largas de color naranja con unas botas café claro. Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron al darse cuenta que Soren había despertado por lo que se acercó más a él.

-¿Estas bien? -La niña le vio de forma curiosa.

-...Yo...-Soren casi no podía hablar se sentía la garganta muy seca y apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

-Yo te ayudo, tranquila. -Le aseguró la chica mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y ponía una mano en la cintura de Soren. -¿Puedes caminar? No te ves muy bien...

Soren quería decirle que no , que lo dejara tranquilo ahí tirado pero la niña era algo terca y al ver que él casi caía al suelo se agachó y lo llevó sobre su espalda como caballito. Soren no supo que más pasó, solo que habían más voces a su alrededor y que después de eso todo se volvió borroso hasta que perdió la consciencia.

* * *

Escuchó mucho ruido a su alrededor por lo que le era difícil seguir durmiendo así que tomó las cobijas de su cama y se tapo todo el cuerpo para que no le molestaran o al menos eso fue hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no estaba en la fortaleza por lo que se quitó las cobijas de manera rápida y abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-¿Ya estás mejor? -Preguntó esa misma voz que había escuchado antes de quedar inconsciente, solo que se escuchaba más tranquila en ese momento.

-¿Dónde estoy? -Se sentó despacio y vio que frente a él sentada en una silla se encontraba la misma chica que lo había ayudado.

-En mi casa. -Ella le contestó con una sonrisa.

-...Ya veo. -No pudo evitar bajar su mirada y pensar que tal vez Ike y el comandante estarían muy preocupados por él.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Te gustan los gatos? -La chica le preguntó de forma muy animada y acelerada mientras se acercaba de prisa al rostro de Soren.

-...ah... -Soren siempre tenía algo que decir pero se sentía tan confundido e incomodo en ese momento que no supo qué contestarle, incluso se alejó un poco porque su espacio personal fue invadido repentinamente.

-No lo presiones Mia a penas y acaba de despertar. -Un hombre alto de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes como los de la chica entró a la habitación.

No era tan grande como la que tenía en el fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que una persona pudiera dormir a gusto en ella, era obvio que pertenecía a una niña ya que había muchas muñecas en varias partes y una que otra espada de madera. En lo que Soren analizaba el entorno el hombre se le acercó y tomó asiento en una esquina de la cama.

-Perdona a mi hija, se emociona muy rápido. -Los ojos del hombre se posaron en la chica. -Dile a tu madre que despertó.

-¡Sí! -Al recibir la orden Mia salió de la habitación corriendo, tanto fue así que casi tropieza con el gato por andar rápido.

-...Está bien...

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? Mi hija pensó que eras una chica por eso se emocionó mucho. -Una risita escapó por los labios del señor. -Por cierto me llamo Ashton.

-...Soren... -No le sorprendía que lo hubiera confundido con una niña, era su pan de cada día, incluso Aqua lo confundió con una cuando recién se unió a los mercenarios.

-Bien Soren... ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? -Ashton le vio un poco preocupado.

-...Estaba leyendo cerca del río y me caí. -Sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció al soltar un fuerte estornudo, lo cual significaba que pronto enfermaría.

-Ya veo. ¿Sabes dónde vives? -El señor le dio un pañuelo que sacó de sus bolsillos para que Soren se sacudiera la nariz.

-... -Usó el pañuelo para limpiarse y dudó un poco en contestarle pero de todas formas lo hizo.

En lo que Mia llegaba con lo que sea que fue a buscar Soren le contó a Ashton que pertenecía a una banda de mercenarios y que debía volver con ellos porque seguro que lo estaban buscando, aunque eso último Soren no se lo creía mucho. Ashton le comentó que no podía llevarlo en esas condiciones ya que al parecer Soren enfermó y si salía así solo podía empeorar, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en cama.

Al llegar Mia con un tazón de sopa en brazos Ashton se despidió de su hija y salió de la habitación para dejar al par de chicos hablar solos. Soren no tenía hambre, solo sintió como el lado derecho de la cabeza le comenzó a punzar y lo único que quería era dormir por extraño que pareciera ya que el chico siempre se acostaba tarde leyendo.

-...Pero si no comes no mejorarás. -Insistió la pequeña con un pequeño puchero.

-...No tengo hambre. -Le contestó un tanto enojado por la insistencia de la chica.

-...No me voy a ir hasta que comas al menos la mitad. -Mia le sembró el tazón de sopa en las piernas y tomó asiento en la esquina de la cama.

-...-Después de soltar un largo suspiro el chico tomó el tazón y comenzó a comer sin ganas, aunque debía de admitir que la sopa estaba buena.

Sintió como Mia lo miraba fijamente mientras él comía y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero si quería que lo dejara tranquilo debía comer al menos hasta la mitad y después podría dormir. No supo cómo pasó o si de verdad la sopa le abrió el apetito porque se terminó el tazón completo y después de eso se acomodó en la cama para dormir.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Aun no me dices... -Los ojos verdes de la chica seguían fijos en él, enormes y despiertos como los de un felino.

-...Soren y ya quiero dormir...-Aquellos ojos lo volvieron a incomodar por lo que se giró para darle la espalda y así poder dormir.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormido en esa cómoda y cálida cama.

* * *

El día siguiente Soren se la pasó enfermo y con mucha fiebre. Estornudaba varias veces y una toz muy fuerte se apoderó de él, llegó a pensar que incluso se había enfermado más que la otra vez y eso le preocupaba.

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza a causa de la intensa fiebre que le comenzó en la tardecita. Literalmente el pequeño se pasó todo el día en una lucha entre quedar despierto mientras sus párpados se cerraban por si solos y lo hacían dormirse por un par de horas. En todo ese momento sintió como alguien constantemente le colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente y luego lo retiraba para reemplazarlo por otro. Pasó parte de su tiempo jadeando para poder respirar mejor en lo que se le bajaba la fiebre y la congestión. Odiaba enfermarse porque eso significaba que su día sería menos productivo y para colmo ni siquiera se encontraba con los mercenarios, si no en casa de unos desconocidos que por alguna razón lo trataron bien y fueron amables con él. Pero no todas las personas eran así, muchas seguro lo hubieran dejado a su muerte y abandono para que se muriera por una pulmonía o algo así. En cambio estas personas lo acogieron en su casa y le estaban atendiendo.

Si bien Soren no confiaba en las personas porque siempre terminaban por traicionarle y lastimarlo, recordaba bien esos días en los que pasó tanta hambre y la gente se burlaba de él, lo atraían con comida para que desde que él estuviera cerca de ellos terminaran por pegarle y lanzarle piedras solo para torturarle por diversión. Con los sanadores le fue mejor porque aprendió a hablar con ellos y a desarrollar más sus conocimientos de magia, pero nunca confió en ellos solo estaba ahí por conveniencia y una vez que aprendió todo lo que necesitaba aprender terminó por irse en busca de la única persona que lo había ayudado en su vida cuando pensó que estaba solo y era por esa única razón que debía mejorar para volver a su lado.

Las horas pasaron y cuando llegó la madrugada el malestar de resfriado desapareció un poco, o al menos lo suficiente para dejar que Soren pudiera sentarse en la cama y ver a su alrededor. La noche anterior no pudo poner mucha atención ya que se sentía extraño en el lugar y estaban presentes Mia y su padre. La luz de la luna se coló por la ventana y alumbró un poco la habitación, como notó la noche anterior había muñecas lo cual indicaba que era el cuarto de una niña pero también espadas de madera. Una pequeña mesa de noche justo a la derecha de la cama y un pequeño armario donde seguramente Mia guardaba su ropa.

Al Soren bajar su mirada se dio cuenta que Mia se encontraba sentada en la silla que estaba frente a la cama, pero se había inclinado para recostarse en la cama sin dejar la silla por lo que seguramente al despertar la pequeña tendría un fuerte dolor de espalda por la posición tan incómoda en la que se encontraba. Eso le sorprendió a Soren ya que no imaginó que ella se hubiese quedado para cuidarlo. ¿Tan preocupada por él estaba? Las únicas personas que habían mostrado preocupación alguna a lo que le pasara a él siempre fueron Ike y el comandante Greil que eran las únicas personas en las que Soren confiaba y aun así estaba comenzando a dudar de que fueran las únicas ya que alguien más le había mostrado amabilidad y a penas y sabía su nombre.

Le era extraño admitirlo pero se sentía a salvo y pensó que tal vez podía confiar en Mia, al menos por ahora ya después vería. Aun no se había recuperado del todo por lo que decidió recostarse de nuevo para volver a dormir y así ese terrible malestar desapareciera de él.

* * *

Le calmaba que no tuviera que regresar a la fortaleza solo, por el camino Ashton y Mia le acompañaron. El primero guiaba el camino, mientras que Mia solo se mantenía a su lado tratando de sacarle algún tema de conversación. Soren no era una persona muy habladora, pero ya no se sentía tan incómodo al lado de Mia, solo sentía un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago cuando los enormes ojos verdes de Mia lo veían, pero tal vez se debía a que aun tenía secuelas de su resfriado por lo que no le dio importancia.

-¿Podré ir a verte? - Mia caminaba a su lado emocionada de tener a alguien con quien hablar.

-...Si quieres... -La idea no le parecía mal a Soren solo que no pensaba que ella fuera a hacer algo así ya que nadie le prestaba importancia.

-¡Sí quiero! -Ella le contestó animada.

-...No grites. -Un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios del chico.

-Lo siento, es que me hace feliz tener un amigo.

-¿No tienes más amigos? -Los ojos rojos de Soren le vieron con confusión.

-No, siempre nos andamos mudando o no se me acercan mucho. Me dicen la niña de los gatos. -La voz de Mia tenía un dejo de tristeza.

Aunque Soren no entendía el por qué una niña tan amigable como ella no tuviera amigos, lo entendería si ella fuera callada como él pero Mia no parecía ser alguien solitaria. O tal vez era el hecho de que andaba con muchos gatos y eso a la gente no le gustaba. No importaba la causa, aun así se le hizo extraño pero no dijo nada más al respecto y solo siguió caminando.

Mia seguía caminando a su lado y Soren se dio cuenta en varias ocasiones que la chica se quedaba viéndole, no entendía el por qué pero parecía como si estuviera buscando algo en él.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó ya un poco cansado de sus miradas.

-Nada. -Le contestó con una sonrisa.

-...Si tienes algo que decirme entonces dilo. -La mirada de Soren se tornó muy seria para un niño de once años y Mia se tensó un poco, pero de todas formas habló.

-Es que...Te gusta pensar mucho ¿Verdad? -Al ver como el ceño de Soren se frunció más Mia movió rápidamente sus manos para arreglar lo que dijo. -Siempre estás serio y miras a la nada...

-...Solo formulo estrategias y pienso cosas importantes. -Y era que Soren, a pesar de ser un niño era bien capaz de formular y organizar estrategias. Incluso había ido a un par de misiones con el comandante y gracias a sus consejos todo se les facilitó.

-¿Estrategias? -Mia parpadeó un poco confundida.

-Hago estrategias para los mercenarios con los cuales trabajo. -Trató de ponerlo de la forma más simple que existía para que Mia le entendiera.

-Oh... -Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus ojos parecían brillar un poco de la emoción. -Eres genial.

-¿Genial? -Soren se detuvo para ver mejor a la chiquilla junto a él.

Ella también hizo lo mismo y se giró un poco extrañada al ver como su nuevo amigo se había detenido. Soren iba a preguntar algo más pero en ese momento Mia se acercó a él y pos ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico y le vio a los ojos con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¡Sí! Eres un niño y trabajas con mercenarios. ¡Es genial! Y además atrapas a los malos. -Exclamó la pequeña con emoción.

Soren por su parte al tenerla tan cerca se sintió incómodo por dos razones, la primera porque cuando lo tocaban recordaba los golpes de aquella mujer que lo crió y de su maestro. La segunda, no la tenía bien definida pero un pequeño cosquilleo se apoderó de su estómago, así como también un pequeño sonrojo debido a la corta distancia entre ambos.

-...Gracias, creo.-Soren no era alguien modesto, pero tampoco tenía mucho estima por sí mismo por lo que realmente dudaba que fuera alguien genial, él solo hacía lo que debía de hacer y nada más.

-¡Chicos no se alejen! -Gritó el padre de Mia no muy lejos de ahí.

Los dos chicos se vieron y antes de que Soren pudiera comenzar a caminar Mia tomó su mano y lo guió hacia donde se encontraba su padre. El resto del camino el par de chicos se la pasó hablando, o más bien Mia trataba de sacarle conversación a Soren sin mucho éxito hasta llegar a la fortaleza. Cuando por fin llegaron el comandante parecía muy aliviado de ver a Soren, tanto fue así que incluso lo abrazó y luego Titania rompió en llanto y también le abrazó mucho sin dejar de decir lo tan preocupada que estaba.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió al chico fue que hasta Shinon y Aqua se mostraron felices de que él estuviera de vuelta y aunque el chico no lo demostró se sentía feliz por ello y por primera vez en su vida pudo llamarle hogar a donde estaba residiendo. En cuanto a Mia, la chica que le ayudó aquella vez solo fue a visitarlo dos veces y le llevó pastelitos, después de eso escuchó que la pequeña y su familia se habían mudado por lo que no supo más de ella en un largo tiempo.

* * *

Varios años pasaron y Soren jamás se imaginó que llegaría el día en el que terminaría casándose y formando una familia, la verdad hace varios años atrás era algo que dudaba bastante, más por su situación de estigmatizado que otra cosa. Pero el tiempo y la paciencia que le tuvo Mia le hicieron cambiar de opinión y poco a poco sin él darse cuenta se fue sintiendo atraído a ella hasta que terminó enamorado.

Aunque en un principio le dolió que ella no lo recordara, tal y como fue el caso de Ike ya que Soren jamás olvida una cara que le brindara ayuda o se preocupara de él sin pedir nada a cambio por lo que simplemente trató de llevarse bien con Mia cuando ella le hablara. Lo que si le sorprendió fue que por alguna razón Mia insistía en querer su amiga y si bien él en un principio no estaba de acuerdo con ello con el tiempo se encontró que la compañía de ella era agradable.

Se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de la habitación que compartía con Mia, su mirada roja veía hacia la nada mientras pensaba en su pasado. La luz le la luna no era muy fuerte por lo que la habitación se encontraba alumbrada gracias a una vela que había encendido para poder leer su libro, sin embargo en vez de leer se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Pensando de nuevo? -Y hablando del diablo justamente en ese momento Mia se le acercó.

-...Amor.. -Llamarla de esa manera aun le daba un poco de pena, pero le gustaba hacerlo. -...Sí.

-¿Y en qué pensabas? -Mia le abrazó por detrás y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para apoyar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Soren.

-Cuando nos conocimos de niños...

-Realmente me siento mal por haberlo olvidado...Supongo que tengo muy mala memoria... -Mia se disculpó y le abrazó mucho más fuerte. -Desde niña siempre vi algo en ti... Aunque aun no sabía que éramos tan similares.

-Lo somos. -Le corrigió mientras acariciaba el brazo de Mia, tenerla cerca le brindaba tranquilidad más en los días en los que tenía muy estrés.

-Por nuestro linaje, sí. -Mia retiró sus brazos y se alejó un poco, lo que obligó a Soren a girar la silla donde estaba sentado para verla.

-¿Qué pasa? -La mirada rubí del muchacho vio a su ahora esposa con curiosidad, no entendía por qué lo había dejado de repente si siempre era muy cariñosa con él.

-...Tengo que decirte algo. -El rostro de Mia se tornó algo serio, un comportamiento poco común ya que su mirada siempre denotaba alegría.

-...Bien. Dime. -Soren también se enserió, pues pensaba que algo malo le había pasado a Mia.

-...Estoy embarazada. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-... -A Soren le tomó un par de minutos asimilar lo que su esposa acababa de decir. -...un...un bebé.

-...¿Te molesta? -Mia borró su sonrisa y le vio un tanto triste.

-...No es eso... es solo que.. que no esperaba...-No le molestaba, más bien le alegraba pero no tenía idea que decir o cómo comportarse ya que Soren era muy poco expresivo.

Pero si algo había aprendido con Mia en los dos años que tenía de casado con ella era que aunque fuera con un gesto debía de demostrar lo que sentía por lo que se levantó de la silla y le abrazó de forma delicada, al principio fue un poco raro pero ya después de unos segundos se calmó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Aunque después de haber tenido tantas relaciones intimas no le extrañaba que por fin hubiera quedado en estado, claro que al principio le fue muy difícil por el contacto físico pero de nuevo, gracias a la paciencia de Mia se encontró a si mismo más acostumbrado y disfrutando de ellas ya que no se le hacía algo banal si no un momento intimo donde ambos se mostraban amor y cariño, por más cursi que sonara así lo sentía Soren.

-Me...Alegra es solo que no sé como... -Iba a seguir hablando pero Mia terminó la frase por él.

-Como expresarlo... Lo sé. -Ella también le correspondió el abrazo y su sonrisa volvió a su rostro. -Lo siento, el embarazo me tiene sensible.

-Está bien. -Contestó Soren para después soltarla y de una vez comenzó a maquinar y pensar en cuanto se gastarían y como debía administrar su dinero ahora que Mia no podría trabajar.

Y la aludida soltó una pequeña risita, solo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Soren que interrumpió de forma abrupta sus pensamientos.

-Sabía que te pondrías a pensar amor. -Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Mia.

-... -No le contestó porque el calor se apoderó de sus mejillas por aquel beso tan repentino, a veces pensaba que jamás se acostumbraría a ellos.

Muchas veces se ponía a pensar en qué demonios Mia vio en él, ellos eran tan diferentes y aun así, de alguna manera su relación funcionaba. ¿Sería porque los opuesto se atraen? se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía a su amada esposa quien aun sonreía de oreja a oreja al verle rojo de la cara.

No importaba mucho que tan diferentes fueran mientras el amor aun estuviera ahí, suponía que todo estará bien. Se sentía nervioso por ser padre ya que su infancia había sido horrible y traumatizante, pero juraba que haría de ese bebé el más feliz del mundo y le daría todo el amor que él nunca tuvo y mientras Mia estuviera a su lado sabía que todo saldría bien.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó mucho como quedó aunque al principio me sentía en duda sobre el rumbo que terminaría teniendo este one-shot XD, incluso llegué a creer que se alargaría tanto como para ser un fic :v pero luché para que no pasara eso.

Quiero aclarar que cuando Mia le dice a Soren que son del mismo linaje se refiere a que ambos son mestizos, yo no se si Mia es o no es pero siempre he tenido ese headcanon de que es una por su final. También lo que Soren dice de brindarle amor al bebé y todo eso lo pensé porque su infancia fue dura, a él no le dieron amor ni nada de eso y ya que será padre lo imagino cuidando a sus bebés y siendo tierno con ellos aunque le cueste expresarse.

Sobre que me digan que no ven a Soren con nadie o que no se puede enamorar XD yo lo respeto eso, pero o sea, en mi mente siento que Soren sería una persona que si podría enamorarse con paciencia y tiempo conociendo a esa persona, como es muy alejado dependería de esa persona (hombre o mujer) que le persistiera y le tuviera mucha paciencia.

Se me hizo interesante llamar al gato de Mia Lancelot porque la imagino leyendo esos libros ya que le gustan las espadas y todo eso. También la parte donde su cuarto tiene muñecas y espadas, imagino a Mia como una niña que le gustan mucho las espadas pero que no deja de ser femenina y que le gustan sus muñecas, no sé solo se me ocurrió.

Aunque es solo mencionada pero Aqua es de mi amiga **AngelTerra133** :)


End file.
